Interbody fusion spacers are utilized to restore physiological space between two adjacent vertebrae and to maintain the space while fusion occurs between the adjacent vertebrae. The surgeries used to place such spacers can be painful for the patient and the size of the incision and approach channel provides challenges. It is desirable to develop an interbody spacer that promotes fusion while minimizing the size of the incision required for implantation of the spacer. An interbody spacer that assumes a collapsed configuration and subsequently deploys into an expanded configuration within the disc space may enable fusion while reducing the size of the required surgical incision. The surgical procedure utilized with such a spacer may also permit a surgeon to distract and size the disc space with the spacer itself as opposed to using multiple separate instruments for distraction. It would be advantageous to insert a relatively small spacer through a relatively small opening and expand the spacer to fit the disc space, or disc and vertebral space, appropriately. In this manner the surgical incision may be relatively small while the anterior column height of the spine can be restored.